Pureblood Children
by platinumheart021
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki went home planning to unwind from the stress that is school and enjoy their summer holiday together with family. What they didn't expect was for two children to suddenly come out of nowhere and start calling them Mama and Papa. What the heck is going on? Who are these kids? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM! Yuume fic. Read and REVIEW GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

The Kuran family was in quiet a dilemma. Oh yes, a very big dilemma indeed. The whole family sat in the drawing room. Juuri and Haruka were smiling pretty uncertainly at their guests while Yuuki and Kaname wore dumbfounded expressions. Why was this you might ask? Well, it all started early that night when the pureblood brother and sister, Yuuki and Kaname Kuran came home from school for the summer.

A sleek black Ferrari 360 Limousine pulled up in front of the grand Kuran mansion. The driver's door opened and revealed a Level C vampire dressed in a black tuxedo with white gloves and a black leather patrol cap. He went around the car to open the back seat door and bowed low, showing clear respect for the passengers inside.

First to come out of the car was a tall man in his late teens. Shoulder length mahogany coloured hair framed his perfectly sculpted face. His face turned slightly to the inside of the door, a gentle smile on his face as he reached his hand inside. Dainty fingers came out and grasped it lightly. A tiny foot stepped on to the ground and a petite girl followed, her long chestnut brown hair swishing slightly with the gentle breeze. Her other hand covered her mouth in an attempt to cover a yawn.

The man chuckled as he helped her out, placing his hand on the small of her back and nodded to the driver in thanks. As they walked towards the front door of the mansion, the girl snuggled towards her brother's side, making him chuckle. "We're almost there Yuuki."

She whined, "But our room's still too far away Kaname and it's still too early." Burying her head more into her brother's side and hugged him tightly.

A gentle smile appeared on Kaname's almost always-impassive face. He placed a kiss on the top of her head while opening the front door. "It's not that far my love."

As soon as they stepped inside the abode, their mother instantly attacked them. She encircled her arms around her children while her husband slowly walked behind her smiling. "Welcome home dears."

Yuuki got uncomfortable and tried to pry her mother's iron grip off of her and Kaname. "Mother please, it's far too early for me to be suffocated."

Juuri let out a giggle and let them go. Haruka hugged them for a shorter amount of time than Juuri did and also welcomed them home.

"It's good to be back Father." Kaname smiled.

He was happy to be home. Here he could spend as much time as he could with Yuuki without Aidou interfering every five minutes. At least their parents' knew to give them space.

"I believe your trip was comfortable?" Haruka asked his dearest children.

At first, Haruka was against them going to Cross Academy, in fear of them being targeted by the Council and he won't be there to protect them. His wife however convinced him otherwise, saying that it was the first step to coexistence between humans and vampires.

Also, he could never say no to his beloved.

"Yes, although I slept through most of the ride." Yuuki yawned again, not bothering to cover it this time.

"Oh you must be tired my loves." Juuri cooed, "Well, go on upstairs and sleep. We'll see you later tonight okay?"

They parted with goodnights and Yuuki almost bolted up the stairs to their bedroom. It pleased her that she was now sharing a bed with her Onii-sama. Before, Juuri never allowed them to sleep on the same bed, couch or hammock saying that they were too young. But now it appears that she was okay with it and Yuuki was elated.

Practically dragging Kaname towards their room, Yuuki opened the door, looking the room over and then froze when her eyes hit the bed.

Kaname wondered why his fiancé was frozen at the doorway, so he stepped beside her and inspected the room. Nothing really changed from when they were here last time, so why was she frozen stiff?

He followed her line of sight to the bed and lo and behold he also froze.

Yuuki's face turned slightly towards her brother, her eyes never leaving the bed. "Kaname, why are there kids on our bed?"

Kaname didn't know what to say. He considered maybe Haruka and Juuri had two more children, but that wasn't possible since the last time they saw them was a year ago. These kids look well over one year old.

The couple flinched slightly when one of the kids yawned a big yawn and rubbed her eyes, the other one still asleep. The couple both had a guess that they were siblings.

The little girl looked around for a bit, still sleepy. She looked at her still sleeping brother and then noticed that they weren't alone. She looked at the bedroom door and saw two people she was very well familiar with. Sliding out the bed, she waddled towards the couple and latched herself on Yuuki's leg quiet tightly. "Mama." She murmured, satisfaction in her voice.

Yuuki was now a perfect replica of a stone sculpture. _W-what?! Mama?! Me?! What is going on here?!_

Kaname was in the same predicament as Yuuki. He looked at the child who called his beloved, _Mama._ She was still latched onto Yuuki's leg.

Getting over his shocked state, he slowly bent down towards the toddler. The kid looked about four years old in the least.

He cleared his throat slightly before speaking, "Hello little one, what's your name?"

The little girl slowly opened her eyes and Kaname had another shock for the night. She had Yuuki's eyes, the exact same replica as Yuuki's.

Her little brows furrowed quite cutely and she pouted at Kaname. "Papa forgot Kiyomi's name?"

Kaname was now the one who was like a stone sculpture. _SHE JUST CALLED ME PAPA! _He screamed in his head. Yuuki also heard it and was now close to fainting. _What exactly is going on?!_

They heard a slight rustling on the bed and their head snapped up to see the boy waking up. He also rubbed his eyes and yawned. Noticing the older purebloods in the room, he looked at them through hazy eyes for a bit and also slid off the bed. This time he padded towards Kaname and hugged him, staying there. "Welcome home Papa, Mama."

That was the last straw. Yuuki couldn't take it anymore. With her exhausted state, she couldn't take all of these surprises all at once. So she did what any other sane pureblood would do (in her case anyway), she fainted.

_**To be continued…**_

.

.

.

**A/N: Had this idea today and it just didn't go away. Ugh. Hope that was good enough considering it's 12:23 am here and I have school tomorrow. Hehe oh well. Hope you enjoyed that folks! Xo**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

.

Juuri Kuran, Pureblood Queen of all vampires and wife of the Pureblood King, loved her children very much. She loved Yuuki and Kaname so much she would go to war and back if anyone ever hurts them. Her strong personality sometimes lands her in a difficult situation, but Haruka is always there to save her (God bless his soul \\(*-*)/).

Haruka Kuran, the Pureblood King of all vampires, is a man to be feared. He won't hesitate in killing anyone if they so much as touch his family. His greatest prides are his children and his very beautiful wife, Juuri Kuran. He is mostly a very generous man. There is only one thing that he would never share with anyone. His wife. Everyone be damned, if anyone, and he means _anyone, _ever looks at his wife in a very _different _gaze, there is going to be hell to pay.

**.**

The two monarchs were simply retreating back into their own room to let their children rest when they heard a thud. It wasn't just a thud that you wouldn't care about, it was the kind of thud that made their hearts race in worry. Now, knowing that it came from where Kaname and Yuuki were, Juuri immediately sprung into action and was bolting across the large abode in seconds with Haruka in tow.

Both parents got there just in time to see Kaname picking Yuuki back into his arms.

"Kaname, what happened?" Haruka asked, face clearly showing worry.

"Yuuki! Oh dear, is she unwell?" Juuri piped up going to her daughter's side immediately.

"Mother, father we have a dilemma." Kaname stated.

The older vampires look at their son with undisguised concern on their faces and a little confusion as well. This confusion was tripled when Kaname moved to the side, showing two toddlers hiding behind his legs.

To say that Juuri and Haruka were surprised would be an understatement. Their imaginations ran wild and they both came to a similar conclusion.

Juuri's face morphed into anger and betrayal. Clenching her fists tightly, she looked at the two children then back at her son.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed.

"Kaname, we thought you were responsible enough to at least protect yourselves (**A/N: Yeah Kaname, wrap it up before your seeds of love touches the almighty egg of reproduction \\(*-*)/)**. Both of you are way too young for such commitments." Haruka sighed, disappointment clear in his voice.

"They're not ours." Kaname said quickly before all hell was unleashed in the form of his mother.

"What are you talking about?!" The Queen of all vampires almost screeched, "They have the qualities that can only be inherited by a Kuran! And last time I checked, there are no other Kurans apart from this family. Your father and I already have you and Yuuki and quiet frankly we haven't even thought about bringing more kids into this world! So this could only mean one thing Kaname and one thing only."

Juuri was panting by the end of her rant. Haruka, being the lovely spouse that her is, tried his best to calm the raging storm that was his wife. Sure Juuri could exaggerate everything but he didn't think this was the right way to approach the problem this time.

He opened his mouth to put his two cents in when a sniffle floated into their sensitive ears.

"W-why is grandma angry?" Kiyomi, the little girl, rubbed her eyes.

All three adult purebloods froze and stared at the little girl. One thought popped into their heads. _Grandma?!_

"Shh, Kiyomi don't cry, nii-chan is here." The little boy hugged his little sister.

"But Sou-niisama, she's screaming at Papa." Kiyomi cried harder.

Haruka looked at his wife and saw her guilty expression, anger melting off of her beautiful face.

Collecting his scattered thoughts, Kaname immediately crouched down beside the siblings, Yuuki still in his arms.

"Shhh little one, grandma just had a little misunderstanding that's all." He said while patting the little girl's head.

This did not go unnoticed by his parents who shared a look that clearly said _'Not yours huh, Kaname?'_.

A few hiccups and more comforting words later and the little girl was okay again.

Sou, the older of the two little kids looked at his 'father' in unmasked awe.

"Papa made Kiyomi stop crying." He said.

A little taken aback, Kaname patted the boy's head and said, "Of course, that's what papa's are supposed to do, right?"

"But Papa could never make Kiyomi stop crying before, only Mama could do that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, since Papa always tries to make Kiyomi laugh by making bats out of nowhere and Kiyomi is scared of bats."

Kaname looked at his supposed son in masked surprise when Yuuki started stirring. Snapping his attention back to his fiancé, Kaname slowly shifted her so that she would be comfortable. Juuri and Haruka also saw this and immediately went to their daughter's side.

"Yuuki! Are you okay? What happened?" Juuri bombarded.

Opening her eyes, Yuuki placed a hand on her head and tried to make sense of her surroundings.

She could feel that she was being carried by someone, most likely Kaname and that her parents were crowding her.

Turning her full attention to Kaname, she said, "I had a really funny dream where there were two kids on our bed and they called us Mama and Papa, Kaname."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Yuuki noticed the toddlers just beside her. The little girl had dried tear streaks on her cheeks while the boy looked visibly relieved.

Barely containing the shriek that almost left her lips, her pretty little head turned to Kaname so fast he worried that she might've hurt herself.

"Kaname?" She uttered.

"Yes, dear?" He replied

"Tell me I'm dreaming and that there are no kids beside my head."

Kaname didn't say anything. He was conflicted on actually telling his future wife the truth and making her happy with the answer. But one look at the overjoyed children because of their _'Mama's' _awakening made him decide on the former.

"Unfortunately you're not dreaming, my love."

The little girl named Kiyomi immediately hugged her 'mother's' head while mumbling words of how _'grandma' _was screaming at_ 'papa'. _Yuuki also translated some more of the mumbled words into _'papa didn't make bats appear this time'. _

At that moment, Yuuki felt her soul begin to leave her body.

.

.

.

**A/N: ALRIGHHHTHTTTT. That was…um…ok… I guess? (;_;) lol.**

**Please review because it makes writers happy knowing that someone out there actually likes their work. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

.

After the whole drama of Yuuki fainting and then regaining consciousness, the whole family (with the two kids in tow) decidedly moved to the drawing room where they could talk comfortably.

Juuri and Haruka sat opposite the young ones trying to comprehend what was actually going on. Everything went so crazy so fast in just one night that their brains couldn't even catch up.

"Well, let's start with introductions shall we?" Juuri said, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

The two kids looked at the woman oddly, making the second eldest in the tiny family squirm.

"Why?" Sou, the little boy asked while tilting his head to the side cutely, "Did you forget our names grandma?"

He was sitting by Kaname, well more like _on _Kaname. The adults could see his fascination on the second eldest male in the room just by how much he clung onto him.

"N-no, I just, well," Juuri trailed off not knowing exactly what to say, "Yes, grandma's getting pretty old isn't she?"

The Queen played along just for the sake of knowing the kids' names.

The two kids looked at each other. Giggling, the younger of the two smiled at Juuri while introducing herself.

"My name's Kuran Kiyomi, three years old." She said cutely while putting three fingers up in the air to prove her point.

"Kuran Sou, five years old." The older one said, shifting on Kaname's lap for a more comfortable position.

"Ne Sou-niisama, I told you grandma was old." Kiyomi giggled.

"She doesn't look like it though." Sou replied.

"Because she's a pureblood of course!" Kiyomi giggled again, hugging Yuuki's arm.

Yuuki tensed at the action but went along with it, going as far as smiling down at the little girl.

"S-so Kiyomi-chan, what were you doing in ou- I mean mama and papa's room?" Yuuki tried to ask innocently.

This did not go unnoticed by the older vampires in the room though.

Another cute pout adorned little Kiyomi's face as she explained. "Well, you and papa went out to a meeting and grandma and grandpa were looking after us." She started, "Then I started to miss mama so I went to sleep on your bed, but then Sou-niisama wanted to sleep there too because he also missed mama and papa."

Such a simple and cute explanation almost left the others keeling to the floor with their hearts out.

Sou on the other hand had more to say.

"Mama and papa came back pretty early, ne Kiyomi?" He said.

After saying this, his face brightened up and he looked quite giddy and excited all of a sudden. Juuri and Haruka couldn't help but see Yuuki in him.

"Does that mean that the meeting went well papa?" Sou asked Kaname in pure excitement leaving the supposed father confused, "Does that mean you're going to build another academy abroad?"

This left the adults' brain halt. Kuran Juuri and Kuran Haruka, the pureblood royalties who first made Cross Academy possible with their friend Kaein barely even made the minority of the vampire society agree with it. To think that Kaname was planning on making another academy abroad, how much power does he hold in the future?

"U-um Sou-kun?" Juuri started, "Another academy you say?"

Sou turned his full attention to his grandmother with a massive smile.

"Yes! That would make five vampire academies now that papa made!" He answered eagerly, holding up his tiny hand to emphasize the amount.

The older vampires' eyes went wide and they seemingly found their way onto Kaname's stiff figure. Everyone knew that with the Council of Elders running everything, it would be impossible to do anything including building that many academies. No matter their title as royals, the Council still controlled them beneath the shadows. So how exactly did Kaname achieve all of this?

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the GREAT delay and I'm even more sorry that this is such a short and quick chapter. I've been hella lazy. I know. AND SENIOR YEAR IS ABSOLUTELY INSANE. Like who thought to make all of the assignments, assessments and exams due on the exact same day? WHO?! Come out here right now and fight me. .. . .. . .. .. . Actually hella mad. ANYWAY! I hope y'all had a good day or night or yeah and I'll update soon! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hopefully xo**


End file.
